


Day 25

by bigleosis



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [25]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley gets a gift, Day 25, God has a big heart, Good Omens Fanfiction Advent calendar, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, SHE is soft for her son, happy crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545160
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Day 25

**Day 25 | Christmas Day (or ‘The greatest gift’)**

Crowley and Aziraphale had spent most of the day in preparation for tomorrow. They had invited all of their friends for brunch and tea in the afternoon, so they’d spent most of the day in the kitchen.  
Aziraphale was sitting in his armchair and reading now, while Crowley was under the shower. He looked up when the doorbell rang. They didn’t expect any visitors tonight. The angel placed his book on the table before he got up to answer the door.  
To his surprise, he stood face to face with Harriet Dowling and Warlock.

“Mr. Fell? I know it’s quite uncommon to bother you, but we have a family emergency back in the US. And Warlock doesn’t want to tag along, and as you already invited us for tomorrow …” She sighed heavily. “Could Warlock stay with you tonight? I wouldn’t ask, but …”

“Of course,” Aziraphale interrupted her. “We would love to have him here.”

He could sense the woman’s distress and it really was no hardship to look after Warlock for one or even more nights. “Take care of the emergency, Harriet. Warlock is safe with us. And Deidre already told us that he’ll go with them tomorrow.”

Harriet gave him a thankful look before she turned to her son. “Be a good boy. And listen to Mr. Fell and Mr. Crowley okay? I’ll be back as soon as possible.” She hugged Warlock tight and gave him a kiss. “I love you,” Harriet whispered into his ear before she let go and pushed Warlock carefully in Aziraphale’s direction.

He laid his hand on Warlock’s shoulder as they watched Harriet go. After the elevator doors had closed Aziraphale led Warlock into the flat and sat him down on the couch. He just wanted to ask the boy if he wanted something to drink, when Crowley exited the bathroom, wearing his pajama bottoms and drying his hair with a towel.

“Who was at the door, Angel? We didn’t expect anyone tonight.”

Warlock’s eyes went wide when he saw Crowley, it was nearly comical wouldn’t have there been tears in his eyes.

“Nanny?” Warlock exclaimed with a shaky voice and Crowley’s head whipped around, staring at the boy on their sofa.

“Hng … wha … hellspawn?!”

Warlock scrambled from the sofa and ran to Crowley, hugging him around his middle, pressing his face against Crowley’s upper body. Crowley placed his hand automatically on Warlock’s head, holding him close.

“Hello Warlock,” he spoke softly before he lifted him from the ground and placed him at his hip like he had done when Warlock had been little.

Aziraphale smiled softly at the display in front of him. He and Crowley had agreed on no gifts this year, but maybe someone else had been listening.  
Aziraphale turned his head upwards and sent a small _’Thank you’_ to Her. 

Because that was the true meaning of Christmas: To think of others and bring the greatest happiness to them.


End file.
